


Nine Months

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Chocolate, F/M, marriage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your husband returns on leave? Well traditionally a roast with mashed potatoes. Anri has something like that in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marriage. Day 29 of 30.

He's almost here, yet she needs to change and get the roast out of the oven at the same time. Carrying the radio into their room, Anri placed her dress and stockings on the bed before drawing the curtains while dancing to the music.

 

Undressing and redressing, she applied a single layer of foundation and blush to her cheeks. Walking back out to the Living room, she began taking the curlers out of her hair and put on a headband, moving to the bathroom for slight alterations.

 

A little more blush here, moving a stray hair into the band. Even if she wasn't perfect, he'd tell her she was. Especially with what she's doing for her.

 

The timer went off just as she finished, signaling to take the roast out. Walking back to the Kitchen, she began to panic slightly; she hadn't even set the table nor started the potatoes. Having been told he'd be home at 6:00 pm exactly, she knew to expect just that from the German army. Nothing but tact, order, and punctuality. The clock read 5:52 currently, meaning she didn't have as much time as she'd thought.

 

But she still had time. Grabbing the radio from the bedroom again, Anri turned the volume up to distract herself from her thoughts. She set the table quickly out of practice, having done this multiple times before. Setting places on the table for the food as well, she moved back to the kitchen to start the potatoes. “At least I remembered to chop them.” She thought to herself. She would have been screwed without that. The water was boiling and they ideally would have taken at least 10 minutes more than what she was aiming for. Surely he wouldn't mind watching her boil potatoes.

 

5:56.

 

Cutting the roast and plating it, adding some of the drippings for appearance. She could do this. She knew she could. Everything just had to be perfect for him though; that's what she was worried about. He'd say it was perfect, but she knew his tells. She knew when he was lying.

 

5:59.

 

Anri put the wine on the table beside the roast and heard the doorbell over the music. Picking it up from the counter, she turned it down as she walked to the front door. Odd considering he had a key.

 

Opening the door brought her no surprise as Ludwig stood in the doorway with a wide smile on his face. He picked her up and kissed her without even bothering to move inside and close the door. Nine months had passed since their last meeting.

 

Troubles of being an army wife, you've both said.

 

When he sees the table he smiles wider, showing a bit of his teeth. “You've redecorated.” He said carrying her inside.

 

“I have.” Anri responded smiling.

 

“And you're cooking!” Ludwig pointed out.

 

“I am.” Anri said smiling. “Put be down and I'll finish the potatoes, hm?” she said as if flirting with him. He did as she said and seated himself at their dinner table.

 

Having finished the mashed potatoes, she presented them to her loving husband who had already plated both his and her roast beef and wine, knowing how much she'd want to begin with. She laughed with him while serving each of themselves the potatoes.

 

“It feels like somethings missing...” Ludwig said between bites after they'd both began eating.

 

Anri looked at him with a small smile. “By the time I got to the market after work, the word of soldiers arriving home had been all through town. There weren't any greens anywhere. Not even cauliflower, and that's not even a green!” They both laughed at that. “But don't worry, I'm hoping I did a good job with dessert.” She winked.

 

“Oh my...” Ludwig said while his face turned a deep red. “Will I like it?” he asked in response.

 

“You'll see.” Anri smiled. “Nobody in this town can do it like I can.” she winked again, deepening Ludwigs blush.

 

With dinner over, they moved to the living room and Anri sat Ludwig down in his chair. His chair, because it was his favorite. She retreated to the bedroom and began digging through their closet, digging through her more revealing clothing and lingerie to find her chocolates. Her special, homemade chocolates and truffles that she'd made yesterday.

 

Walking back out to the living room, she presented Ludwig with the clear glass container full of her makings. She'd always made sure her boys were full of her chocolate, even the Spaniard down the road who'd she'd become friends with after Ludwigs first leave. Coming from Belgium brought her these skills.

 

His face lit up far more than it would had she been offering sex, which would come later. She fed him the first one, then he fed her the second.

 

Two weeks from now wouldn't leave them like this, but at least they'd be happy.


End file.
